


The Thought Process Of A Toddler

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stilinski-Hale Family, baby Hales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he saw his son crying, Stiles had never expected this to be the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought Process Of A Toddler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know this is short, but I thought it was cute! I hope you guys like it :) 
> 
> This is the original prompt: Person A and Person B have to spend half an hour consoling their child who was crying because they weren’t invited to their parent’s wedding.

“DADDY” 

The second Stiles heard the scream of his eldest child, Thalia, he dropped the plate he had been washing and ran towards where the kids had been playing. When he arrived, he felt his heart squeeze in concern at the scene in front of him. 

His youngest, Hunter, was sitting on the floor, sobs wracking his tiny body. His cheeks were wet with tears and his face was red. Thalia was standing next to him, freaking out. 

“I didn’t do anything to him I swear!” She exclaimed, her own eyes starting to tear up in concern for her distressed baby brother. Stiles smoothed a hand down her hair, shushing her. 

“It’s ok, baby.” He reassured, before turning to his sobbing toddler. He plopped down beside him and dragged him into his lap. He wiped his cheeks as he started to rock the baby, whispering comforting words. Hunter smushed his face into Stiles’ neck, his sobs quieting in volume but Stiles could still feel them. 

Thalia sat down in front of them, her panic having subsided once her father was in sight. She wanted to help, so she put a comforting hand on Hunter’s back and said, “What’s wrong, lil brother?” 

Stiles hid a small smile, he loved seeing his kids interact. Thalia was a wonderful big sister. 

“Yeah, baby, you wanna tell us what’s wrong?” He asked, still concerned even if the baby’s sobs had subsided for the most part. He felt Hunter mumble something into his neck, but it was too muffled to make out. 

“Sorry, babe, didn’t get that. Can you repeat it for daddy?” He encouraged, gently manipulating Hunter’s body so he was face to face with Stiles. 

Hunter’s face wasn’t smushed into his neck anymore, but when he spoke it was still almost inaudible, to Stiles anyway. Thalia, being a wolf, heard what Hunter had said and gasped. Stiles’ concern skyrocketed until Thalia let out a giggle. 

“Ok, I’m definitely missing something here,” Stiles teased, relaxing as his daughter continued to giggle.   
Hunter sniffled, “You and Papa didn’t invite me to your wedding.”

Stiles blinked, “I’m sorry, what?” 

But before Stiles could get Hunter to explain, he heard the sound of the front door unlocking, Derek was home from work. 

“Papa!” Thalia screamed, and ran towards him. He scooped her up and twirled her around. 

“Hey, pup.” Derek said, placing her on his hip after nuzzling her cheek. He walked into the living room, where Stiles was sitting with Hunter in his lap. Derek’s smile morphed into a look of concern when he noticed the tear tracks on Hunter’s cheeks. “What happened, is everything ok?” 

Derek sat down beside Stiles, Thalia wiggled around until she was comfortable in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Derek leaned over to kiss Stiles’ cheek, then stroked a hand through Hunter’s hair. 

“Everything’s ok, love. Hunter’s upset because we didn’t invite him to our wedding.” Stiles explained, an amused look on his face. His expression morphed into a serious look however when Hunter looked up at him, he didn’t want his son to feel like he was making fun of him. 

“Wait, what?” Derek asked, now he was confused. Of course they didn’t invite him to their wedding, he hadn’t even been born yet. 

“You didn’t want me at your wedding!” Hunter whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes again. 

Neither Derek or Stiles knew what to say to Hunter to comfort him. They looked at each other, trying to communicate mentally. How did they go about this? Derek wondered if anyone had ever been in this situation before. He knew this would be a story they’d tell multiple times when Hunter got older. 

Hunter sniffed again, so Derek hid his amusement and whispered to Thalia to switch with Hunter. She got up and moved to sit in Stiles’ lap while Stiles handed Hunter off to Derek. 

Hunter wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and nuzzled the skin there, scenting him. Derek wrapped his arms around the toddlers small body, making little shushing noises. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Why don’t we do this, me and daddy will renew our vows and then you’ll be able to attend our ‘wedding’.” Derek said, quickly coming up with a solution that Hunter would like. Sure, a vow renewal wasn’t quite like a wedding, but Derek was sure that Hunter wouldn’t care, especially since he’d never been to a wedding before. 

“Okay, Papa.” Hunter agreed. Stiles and Derek breathed a sigh of relief, crisis averted. 

“Now that that’s settled, why don’t you two go get washed up and we’ll go out for dinner. Sound good?” Stiles said, sounds of agreement coming from the two kids. Thalia stood up and grabbed Hunter’s hand, and they both rushed off towards the bathroom. 

Stiles watched them go with an amused look before turning to his husband. Derek reached over and dragged Stiles over, so now he was the one sitting in his lap. 

“Hi,” Derek rumbled, nuzzling Stiles’ neck and inhaling the scent of pack. 

“Hi to you too, my love.” Stiles whispered back, running his hand through his mates hair. They waited for the kids to come back in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Stiles took a moment to bask in the fact that this was his life. He had an amazing mate who was now his husband, and two beautiful kids. He had everything he’d ever wanted and more. He guessed now they’d have to organize a vow renewal ceremony, but Stiles was excited about it. He’d loved the vows part of their wedding, and would gladly do it again. 

He enjoyed the few quiet moments he had with his husband, knowing it would be a loud next few hours. He was proved right when a minute later a screaming toddler ran into the living room being chased by a giggling 6-year-old. 

Stiles felt Derek sigh, but he could also feel him smiling against his shoulder. Stiles let himself have five more seconds before he dropped a quick kiss to Derek’s lips then stood up and caught the toddler that was barreling towards him. Derek also stood up and picked up Thalia, placing her on his hip again. 

“Alright, let’s get you guys ready!” Stiles said. They took the kids and got them ready, then left for a nice family dinner. It had been a bizarre day, but for the Stilinski-Hale family, that was perfectly normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
